The wind waker
by female transformer toa
Summary: This is my first transformerszelda crossover rewritten. Hot shotxoc, Wheeljackxoc, Sideswipexoc Blurrxoc
1. In a new world

"Guys, I can't believe the Skyboom sheild is gone. It couldn't have disappeared in thin air. The Minicons were watching it but when they started watching the kids play some game called the Wind waker, They left the sheild unguarded. We have to find the theives responible for it. The decepticons have it" Blurr said. "What is the wind waker anyway?" Wheeljack, a former decepticon and returning autobot, asked.

"It is a game of something called The Legend of Zelda. Eversince they started playing it, I had dreams about a boat taking all three minicons" Hot shot said. "Let's late. We should get some sleep" Sideswipe said. They agreed and went to their rooms for some sleep. Hot shot laid on his berth and closed his blue eyes hoping that another strange dream was not going to happen.

_DREAM _

_"Where am I? This isn't the base and it sure isn't cybertron" Hot shot said. _

_"Young autobot, you and three autobots are destined to help a princess of a land that is beneath the sea" a female voice said. _

_"Who are you?" Hot shot asked. _

_Three Lights appeared in front of Hot shot taking the forms of three golden goddesses. _

_"I am Din goddess of power" One of the women said. _

_"I am Nayru goddess of wisdom" The second of the women said. _

_"And I am Farore Goddess of Courage" the last of the three women said. _

_"What do you want with me?" Hot shot said. _

_"We are here to show you who stole the weapons" The goddesses said. _

_Hot shot saw something he never thought was possible. He saw the king of Red lions taking the minicon weapons. _

_"Is that the king of red lions?" Hot shot asked. _

_"Yes. He is the one who left three teleport crystal in the decepticon base. The decepticons are on the way to the base to get wheeljack, Blurr, Sideswipe, and you" The goddesses said before disappearing. _

_DREAM END _

Hot shot woke up wondering if his dream was real. "I know you have the star saber and the requiem blaster. Give them back now" Megatron said. "Megatron, we don't have them" Optimus said. Hot shot, Wheeljack, Blurr, and Sideswipe ran to findout what was causing them trouble. Megatron smiled when The four Autobots appeared.

"Tital wave, Cyclonus, Demolisher grab those Autobots" Megatron Ordered. Titalwave grabbed Blurr and Sideswipe as Cyclonus grabbed wheeljack and Demolisher grabbed Hot shot. "Let them go" Optimus said. "I'll let them go if you gave all the minicon weapons" Megatron said. "Until then I will keep them" Megatron said warping with their autobot hostages.

Once back at the decepticon base, Hot shot, Wheeljack, Blurr, and Sideswipe were stripped of their weapons and placed in a cell. "Megatron, The autobots will get these autobots without the minicon weapons soon" Starscream said. "Then we send these four to another dismenion. Thrust, Did you put those crystals in your new invention?" Megatron asked.

"Yes. those crystals will send these worthless autobots and no good traitor to a world with just water. These four will be my test subjests" Thrust said. The four autobots were led to a lad where there was a machine they never seen before. Hot shot saw the crystals and knew that dream was right.

The machine powered up and send a beam at the weaponless Autobots who were send to another world. "No" Optimus said as the four autobots were no longer there. "Where did you send them?" Optimus demanded holding Thrust against a wall.

"To a world with just water. Those crystals lost their powers by sending them to another world. There is no way to bring them back. Those crystals were from the world and they lost all their powers by sending them to the world of the sea. We had won this battle" Thrust said. "Optimus, we have to go" Red alert said sadly. The autobots returned to their base with broken sparks. They knew their lost autobot friendd had wanted to have families with the most beautiful girls they would see and now it wouldn't happened.

_Meanwhile_

"Guys, we got to stick together" Hot shot said. They saw three light go around them. The red one went around Blurr changing his form. His robot form changed into some else. He became a woodelf like creature. He had blue hair, and red eyes. His armor was gone and in it's place was a dark blue tunic. He looked like the hero of time.

The green one went around Wheeljack and did the same to him. He had black hair and blue eyes. He also wore a black tunic. The blue light did the same to sideswipe. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a plain blue tunic. The three light together went around Hot shot as what happened to his three friends happened to him. His robot form changed into a woodelf like form. He had blond hair and his blue eyes. Hot shot now wore a yellow tunic.

The autobots saw the world they were heading towards and were sent to different places in this world. Hot shot saw his friends tried to hang on to eachother but they got separated from each other. Hot shot blacked out before seeing where he was heading.

Hot shot and his friend had been sent another universe. I don't own anything of the transformers or the legend of Zelda. everything of the transformers belongs to hasbro. The legend of Zelda belongs to Nineto. I own my Own characters.


	2. outset island and the forsaken fortress

A young girl with long brown Hair and blue eyes walked towards her house when She saw something go into the forest on the summit of Outset island. Her name was Heather Tetra Outset. Heather wondered what was in the forest but knew she had no time to findout. It was late at night and tomorrow was her seventeenth birthday. Heather went inside her home whom she shared with her family. Her parents, Link and Tetra, were dead but she was taken in by their friend who helped them. Their friend was a red talking boat called the king of red lions. He was wacky and did alot of bad things. Heather always had to get him of the truoble and It was a hard task. Heather always called him King for short. King Love Heather because she was his manytime granddaughter. Heather's cat Effie lived with them too.

Heather went to bed that night wondering if there was something in the forest. Closing her blue eyes, Heather knew that tomorrow would changed her life forever. Effie curled up with her owner and fell asleep. when Heather was born, She was blessed with the triforce of power, the triforce of wisdom, and the triforce of courage. Her parents had alway kept her on the island to protect her from Evil. King looked at Heather and soon fell asleep snoring. He had made Heather a dress that would make her look Princess zelda. He had the jewelry ready for tomorrow to. He had finished the dress and matching High heel sandals that evening. Some women had sew the dress and had it ready.

The next day

Heather was outside helping the elders carry some water to their homes when Effie came running to her. "Heather, King has something for you back home" Effie said. "Alright. Let me finish helping the last elder bring some water to her home" Heather said. "Okay" Effie said. Once The elder had the water in her home, She thanked Heather and Heather followed Effie home. Heather opened the door and saw King had something for her. "Happy birthday, Heather" King said handing Heather a package. Heather opened it to see it was a new dress. It was beautiful and it was her favorite color pink. She put it, the jewelry it came with and the high heel sandals on. Once she had it on, She looked beautiful. The only thing that was missing was the gloves but Heather didn't like the gloves and Heather grateful tha King had remembered.

"King, I saw something last night" Heather said. "What did you see?" King asked. "I saw something fall into the forest of outest island. It was too dark to see but I was wondering if I could check it out" Heather said. "Sure but you might need your aunt's telescope which she gave you last year for your birthday and a sword. Please take them with you" King said. Heather put the telescope in her backpack and the star sader sword on her back. "I'll be back soon" Heather said. "Be careful" King said. "Come on Effie" Heather said. Effie followed Heather and got on Heather's shoulder. "That's a beautiful dress" a old women said. "Thank you" Heather said. Heather used the sword to cut some tree that kept people from the forest. Once on the summit, Heather went across the bridge and cut some tree in order to get into the forest.

Once in the forest, Heather used her telescope to see what she saw. She saw a young man dressed like the legendary hero of time. His eyes were closed and he was in a tree. Heather saw a implike monster and used the sword King told her to use. It was dead when she fought it but when it was dead, it was disappeared in a exploison like thing. Heather climbed up with Effie on her shoulder. She jumped but more of those things attacked her. Heather slayed them and they disappeared ike the last one did. Heather was alright but she saw the young man had woken up. He fell from the tree on the ground. The young man was dizzy but soon he wasn't no longer dizzy. He then saw Heather and couldn't stop looking her.

Hot shot saw how this young woman saved him and when he started looking at her, He couldn't stop. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Her eye were sparkling blue and her hair was long and Autumn brown. "What is with the dress and Where Am I?" Hot shot asked the girl. "It is a birthday gift from my grandfather. You're in a forest" Heather said. "Who are you? I'm Hot shot" Hot shot said. "I'm Heather and this is Effie" Heather said. "Miss" A man said. A pirate ran over to Heather and hugged her. "Gonzo, you can let me go" Heather said. They left the forest with Hot shot following them. One of the girls on outset ran to see if the Heather was safe and she ran to them but a bird grabbed her and flew away from Outset island. Hot shot ran to get her but alomst fell. Heather grabbed him and told him there nothing he could do.

Heather asked Gonzo to take her where the bird took that the girl but Hot shot asked if he could come along too. Personally he wanted to find his friends and find a way home. "We don't even know where he took her" Heather said. "That would be the forsaken fortress. I heard that girls with long ears, blond hair, and blue eyes had been captured by this bird never to be seen again. After, Heather was the one who saved you from the monsters in the forest" A rito Quill said. "Is that true?" Hot shot asked. "Yeah" Heather said. "I'll allow you come with us. Gonzo only obeys me. Before we go, I have to get a sheild from my house" Heather said. Heather returned a few minutes later with a sheild. "Let's go" Heather said. Effie wanted to come along but Heather told her to stay with King.

Once the ship was out at sea, Heather saw Hot shot walking up to her. "Heather, I'm not supposed to be here. I just want to find my friends and get back home" Hot shot said. "If you're from the world of those monster robots, then you can't go back. King was there and he saw a sword, a gun, and a sheild and forgot the crystals when he brought those weapons here. I told him only to get the crystals here but he forgot them and I had punish him" Heather said. "King?" Hot shot said confused. "I'll tell you later. We will reach the forsaken fortress tonight. You might want to get some rest" Heather said winking at Hot shot.

Hot shot went into the cabin and fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later and walked on deck. The ship was behind some rocks but Hot shot asked about it. Heather told him waht he wanted to know and They saw the only way to get there was by the pirate. The place was heavy guarded and Heather got Hot shot into a barrel with Heather joining him. The Barrel swung out with both Heather and Hot shot inside. They both hit the wall and the barrel scattored. The star saber sword was in a different place of the fortress. "Bad Aim" Hot shot said angry that the pirate didn't get him in the right place. "But we're inside and my sword is missing. We had to get up there" Heather said.

Heather led Hot shot up the stairs but there were lights and if they were caught, they would be in here forever. "Hot shot, I think we need to cover ourselves" Heather said. Hot shot wondered what she meant but saw Heather was covered by a barrel. "There is enough room for both of us. Get in" Heather said. Hot shot got in and Allowed Heather to lead them away from the lights. "We can get out know" Heather said getting out from under the barrel. Hot shot followed her and saw they were at a watch tower. Heather grabbed up first with Hot shot following her. They fought the monster with a different weapon and once it was dead, the lights of it went off. They did the same for the other two watch towers and they finally appeared at the room below the room with the girl was. Heather and Hot shot entered it and saw piglike monsters.

"How are we going to get pass them?" Hot shot asked. "Like this" Heather said covering both her and Hot shot with another barrel. It was tough but They managed to get pass the piglike monster without being noticed. Heather led Hot shot through the door but they saw another piglike monster. They did the same thing to get past the piglike monster and once they were out of sight, they took the barrel off and ran until they came to a else. Hot shot saw Heather on the other side and did what she did to get to the other side. They had to do this twice until they saw some stairs. Heather ran up the stairs and saw her sword. Hot shot cheered but that woke the monster guarding the gate. Heather grabbed the star saber and used it to slayed the monster. Hot shot opened the door and both he and Heather ran inside.

They saw the girl and two other girls and ran to get them. Heather saw the bird coming and and before they do anything, Both Heather and Hot shot were captured by the bird. They were in its beak but took them to its master. The bird's master looked at Heather who was dressed like the girl he was after but she had brown hair and therefore, she was no use to him. The bird tossed them somewhere far away into the distance. Heather and Hot shot held on to each other and they landed in water. Both were blacked out but they didn't feel a certain red boat and a certian tabby cat get them out of the water and sailed them to another island.


	3. Blurr and Windfall

"Heather, Hot shot wake up" A female voice said. They both opened their eyes and closed them again. "Pull yourselves, both of you" A male voice said. Heather and Hot shot woke up to see it was another day. A tabby cat appeared in Heather's lap. "Effie" Heather said. "You are just as Stubborn as your father was when he went to saved his sister" A voice said. "Who said that?" Hot shot asked before the boat turned its head. "I did" The boat said. "King" Heather said. "King?" Hot shot wondered. "My full name is King of Red lions but Heather calls me kings for short. I like that name better" King said.

"Hot shot, Effie and I followed you two to the forsaken fortress to save that girl but such bravery is tomfoolery. Even for Heather. The shadow you two saw, His name is Ganondorf. He was killed by the hero of winds and now he was brought back to life and seeks Princess Zelda. He got Tetra a long time ago a few years before Heather born. If we are to save the girls held captive by Ganondorf, then we must find your friends and they can help us. You Hot shot had seen me take the sheild from the autobot base. I also took that gun and sword from the decepticon base too. Heather is of swordman's blood and she can use it. I can't take you guys without finding a young man with blue hair and red eyes. He is on this island somewhere and you Hot shot will need a weapon. you two need to get some supplies here" King of red lions said.

Heather and Hot shot got out of the boat and knew King needed a new sail. Heather looked at her map and knew they were on Windfall island. "Hot shot, Let's get some supplies before we find your friend" Heather said. Heather walked over to the food stall and brought some rare food on sale. Heather also bought a backpack for hot shot and went to find Hot shot. "I bought you a backpack and some rare fruit. I also bought a new sail for my boat" Heather said. "Now let's find your friend and get you a new weapon. Heather entered the cafe and saw a young man with Blue hair and red eyes. He had been at the cafe eversince he got separated for Hot shot, wheeljack, and sideswipe.

Sideswip was on the island with the tall mountain and who knew where Wheeljack was. Blurr saw a young man with a young woman and a cat walking into the cafe. "Excuse me. We're looking for a young with Blue hair and red eyes. Have you seen someone like that?" Heather asked the bartender. "Yes. He's over there. He has been here for two days but he doesn't want to eat anything. He said no everytime I brought him over some food but he said he doesn't have any money. I know he won't steal our food and He hasn't eaten in the two days he has been here" The bartender said.

"Who are you?" The young man with blue hair and red eyes said. "Are you Blurr?" Hot shot asked. "Yes. Why do you want to know?" Blurr asked. "It's me, Hot shot" Hot shot said. "Hot shot, how did you get here?" Blurr asked. "By boat. Heather, come over her" Hot shot said. "Blurr, this is my new friend Heather and her cat Effie. Heather and Effie, this is Blurr" Hot shot said. "Nice to meet you" Heather said. "I know where you guys can get weapons" The bartender said.

Heather wrote down the directions to the weapon shop and had her friends followed her. Blurr didn't like the fact that Hot shot followed this girl. They entered the shop and saw some weapons they never saw before. Hot shot didn't choose any weapons. He didn't like any of them. Blurr carefully chosed a crossarrow that was really cheap but the best one he could find. After paying for the crossarrow, Heather led Hot shot, Effie, and Blurr back to King who was glad to see them. After teaching Heather the art of Sailing, The group was ready to go to the island Blurr was looking at in the cafe. Heather got the sail ready and Soon the group was sailing.


	4. Sideswipe and Dragon roost island

King sailed through the water to Dragon roost island. It was where Sideswipe was and who knew what kind of trouble he could get into. Blurr just wanted to get his friends together and get back home. Hot shot didn't tell Blurr that they were going to be in this world forever. Heather wouldn't tell him and knew he would findout eventually. Hot shot couldn't stop looking at Heather the whole way to the island. She was so beautiful with the wind in her hair.

"Hey, I can't wait until this whole thing is over and then we can return home. This world is beautiful and peaceful but it is not my kind of place. I will be glad to be back on cybertron soon. I don't know how Optimus and the others will react when we tell them this story and this weird place" Blurr said before King arrived at Dragon roost island.

"This is Dragon roost island. Home of the ritos. There is a item we need here called Din's pearl. You guys will also find another young man and see a sky spirit called Valoo" King said as Heather led Hot shot, Effie, and Blurr to the ritos before King called Heather over to him. There was a condacter's wand in his mouth.

"This is the wind waker. It belonged to your father and now it belongs to you, Heather" King said giving Heather the wind waker. Heather practiced the wind waker and King was impressed that Heather was a fast learner. "Be careful, All of you" King said knowing this was Heather's first time into something dangerous. Even though Heather had her father's courage, her mother's wisdom, and her own power, She was still the future princess of hyrule.

"Hot shot, what is cybertron like?" Heather asked. "It was once the most beautiful planet ever formed. The war between the decepticons and our people the autobots made it a wartorn world. It looks like it had been abandoned for years but There is always fighting. Eversince I was little, I always dreamt of a beautiful land underwater. My parents told me that it didn't exist. I Always wanted to see myself if it is real. The only thing that was strange about it was there was a stone building with three triangles. One above the other two triangles. Inside the building were monsters I never saw before. I tried to scar them but they were like frozen in time. I then saw a thing of some hero and I went under the thing to see a weapon like no other. I always saw a young woman looking at me. She was in color though. I never seen a girl like that before. I gave up on that dream long ago" Hot shot said. Heather soon saw Quill and ran up to meet him.

"Heather, Hot shot, Effie You are safe. You travel fast without wings. Is the girl?" Quill could tell by the look on Heather's face that they did not get her back. "I'm sure she will hang in there. Would you guys like to meet our cheiftain? Everyone has heard of this and we rito are concern. All right, I'll tell everyone that the four of you are coming" Quill said flying ahead of them. "Come on, guys" Heather said running with Effie by her side. Hot shot liked how Heather ran. She was more speedy than him and She was as stubborn as he was.

The only difference was that she was patient and didn't rush into danger. Blurr didn't know that. Heather waited for Hot shot and Blurr to catch up and together they walked in. There were more ritos which Effie could do what she wanted with them. "We didn't find the cause of valoo's rage but We should find something" A rito said talking to the leader of ritos.

"Uncle Komali" Heather said as Komali hugged her. "Heather, you had grown. Last time I was on Outset island, you were just a little girl. But now is not the time for memorylane. We have a problem with Valoo. My son, Medali, is of age to travel to the top to see valoo about getting a scale but Valoo is in a rage again. This time, we don't know what is causing his rage. We will findout what is making him so mad. I want you to deliver a message to Medali. I know he hasn't been himself since his mother's passing but He found a young man and refuses to let him go. Please do this for me as your uncle" Komali said.

"Heather, Hot shot, Blurr take theses. They should came in heady" Quill said giving the trio five mailpouchs. Heather attached it to her backpack and saw Hot shot and blurr did the same. "A girl called Vili has the letter. She has blue eyes unlike most Ritos and is in one of the upper rooms" Quill said.

Heather led the girl until they found Vili. Vili saw them and gave Heather the letter. "Could you guys meet on the path to the shrine?" Vili asked. "Sure" Heather said. Heather led Hot shot and Blurr to a door and opened it. Inside was a rito boy holding a pearl. With him was Sideswipe. He didn't look comfortable at all.

Heather gave Medali the letter from his father and was quite rude. "If you want this guy and the pearl, then go calm Valoo down" Medali said. "Okay, we will" Heather said. She had never seen Anyone be rude to her ever.

Heather, Hot shot, and Blurr went to help Vili. Effie stayed with Sideswipe who was surprised to see. Heather helped Vili up to the side and Vili gave Heather a empty bottle. Heather poured some water on some dead plants and they grew in bomb flowers.

Blurr saw what Heather was doing and knew Komali told her to leave Valoo to the ritos. "Heather, Komali said not to do this" Blurr said. "I was insulted and I'm going to prove to him that I can calm valoo" Heather said. Once the bomb flower Heather threw exploded, the boulder was gone and water got out. Heather jumped in and swam across. Hot shot followed her leaving a very confused Blurr.

Blurr decided to follow them knowing That the boat was going to chew him for this. Heather threw two more bomb flowers and they were able to get into the cavern. Heather saw it was a volocano and knew to very careful. Hot shot followed her and he became really hot that he had to take his tunic off. Placing it in his backpack, Hot shot followed Heather. Blurr had to go back to make sure Sideswipe stayed out of trouble.

Heather led Hot shot as she led him through the volocano with a map and compass. Heather fought and slayed the monsters that almost hurt them. Hot shot and Heather soon arrived at the top and sat down. "I have never felt so tired" Hot shot said. "You can rest as soon as we finish the job" Heather said standing up. "Okay" Hot shot said. using more bomb flowers, They were able to get outside. Hot shot put his tunic on and follow Heather up the stairs. The stairs fell until they were both in the shrine.

They saw Vili and ran inside. Heather slayed one of the monsters and its weapons was left behind. Hot shot grabbed the blade and helped Heather fight the monster. One of the piglike monster suddenly appeared. It had a spear and Hot shot helped Heather defeat and slay it. Vili ran over to them after she was freed. "Heather, Hot shot I foundout why Valoo is so mad. Something is hurting Valoo's tail. Take this. It is called the grappling hook" Vili said giving Heather the grappling hook. "I also Managed to get the key to the room below us" Vili said giving Hot shot the boss key.

Heather and hot shot went into the room where the boss was and they saw nothing. "Be careful. I think it's hiding in the lava" Heather said as the gomha appeared. Heather told hot shot to go the other way. Using the grappling hook on Valoo's tail, Heather swinged back and forth until she landed on the ground. The rock holding Valoo's tail in place fell onto the gohma cracking its armor. Heather did this a few more times until its armor was completely gone.

Hot shot used the blade he took from the monster Heather slayed before and killed it. It no longer lived and turned to dust. Heather and Hot shot walked to the center and they were both warpped out. Heather and Hot shot landed where King was waiting. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I was rude to you. I just missed mom. I want these young man and your cat to go with you and this pearl with you" Medali said releasing Sideswipe, Blurr, and Effie and giving Heather Din's pearl.

"Use the wind god's wind" Valoo said in a langauge that no one but Heather could understand. "I think I know what Valoo means" Heather said going to the shrine. She saw symbols on it and learned the requeim of winds. After talking to the spirit of the wind, Heather knew king was ready to go to the forest haven.

I don't own anything of the transformers or the legend of zelda. I do own Vili, Effie, and Heather.


	5. Wheeljack and the forest haven

Heather, Hot shot, Effie, Sideswipe, and Blurr sailed from Dragon roost Island. Hot shot no longer had the blade of one of the monsters He and Heather slayed in the volocano. He knew it was too dangerous to bring along and left it with the ritos who said one of them would send it to Heather's house. He told Sideswipe about their location and that they could never return to their world ever again because they were stuck here forever.

Blurr learned of this and wouldn't believe him. The next place was The forest haven and Maybe they could get the next the pearl there. Hot shot didn't look like it but He had grown like Heather. He couldn't tell the others that he had fallen in love with Heather. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. Blurr, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and himself wanted to fall in love with the most beautiful women they would see and marry them.

"Hey, Hot shot" Sideswipe said. "What is it?" Hot shot asked. "Heather made a weapon for me. She said it is something that the hero of time use in the past. It's a slingshot" Sideswipe said. "That's good" Hot shot said nodding. Heather was wearing the hero's charm and Hot shot thought She was wearing it to scared the monsters. It was a mask he never saw before.

They soon arrived at the Forest haven and the group got off. "Everyone, listen. I feared that even the most scared of places in the great sea has been taken over. It appeared to be a tree but inside you must see the great deku tree. You guys will also need to fnd the last young men. Heather, Be careful" King said. "I will" Heather said kowing King was looking after her. King looked at the group and knew Heather was growing up.

Heather fought the monsters and grabbed some seeds from the monsters she slayed. They finally got inside and saw it was like a forest. Hot shot saw the tallest tree and thought that it was the great deku tree. He was right when he saw it had a face. Chuchus appeared on his face but Heather rolled into him and they fell down onto the ground. Heather used the grappling hook to grab the chuchu juice and placed them into her spoils bag.

Once she got the chuchu juice, they disappeared and reappeared on the tree's face. Heather rolled into the tree again and this time, She, Blurr, and Sideswipe slayed them. When the last one was gone, The great deku tree thanked them in the same langauge Valoo spoke to them in. "I just I thought you guys could understand the langauge of the anicent Hylians. Did the King of red lions send you here?" the great deku tree asked.

"Yes" Heather said. "Then Ganondorf has returned and We must act quickly. Koroks appear, These people are not your emenies. The girl is the daughter of the hero of winds and the pirate Tetra" The great deku tree said. The koroks appeared and went around the group. "You guys actually arrived when we were about to do our yearly ceremony. Once our ceremony is done, I gave you the pearl you seek" The great deku tree said.

Another Korok appeared before the great deku calling for help. He told him about someone called Makar had found someone in the forbidden woods and went to help him but fell into the forbidden woods. The great deku tree asked Heather and her group to help save Makar and the young man. Heather agreed and The koroks gave the group some strange things for the backpack. They got to the cliff leading to the forbidden woods. Heather lead them outside and jumped off the cliff. Her backpack became like a glider. Hot shot, Sideswipe, and Blurr followed her now knowing that they could glide to the forbidden woods.

Once they were inside the forbidden woods, They fought more monsters. Hot shot took a spear of one of the piglike monsters. Hot shot and Heather found Wheeljack who was unharm and followed them. Heather gave Wheeljack a backpack that could become like a glider. Heather and her friends entered a room with a mothlike monster.

Vinelike walls kept Heather, Blurr, and Hot shot from Wheeljack and Sideswipe meaning the trio had to fight this mothlike monster. Blurr shot Arrows from his crossbow until he was out of arrows. Hot shot kept Heather behide him to keep her safe. The mothlike monster had Arrows in its wings and Shot them back at Blurr. Blurr barely avoided them but a few arrows hit him. He fell to the ground wounded.

Heather got out from behide Hot shot after seeing her friend was hurt. Hot shot used the spear to cut its wings off until it was flightless and onto the ground. Heather used the Star saber to slay it and the vine wall disappeared into the ground. Wheeljack and Sideswipe ran over to Blurr after Heather opened the chest to get a boomerang.

Heather and the others pulled all the arrows out. Blurr was still alive and Heather cut some plants to used as Bandages for Blurr's wounds. Blurr stood on his feet and followed his friends. Heather led the group to where the boss key was. Blurr became exchausted and asked to sit down. Heather saw something was wrong with Blurr and asked Wheeljack and Sideswipe to help Blurr. Wheeljack and Sideswipe put both of Blurr's arms around their necks to help him.

Heather and Hot shot both fought two more piglike Monsters until they were dead and Heather placed their skull necklaces in her spoils bag. Heather got the boss key and led the group to the boss chamber. Blurr was still exchuasted and saw a Korok in the middle of the room.

He tried to move on his own but he collapsed and a flower monster ate the korok. Heather drew her boomerang and went to fight it. Heather was about to throw it when its vine attacked Blurr who couldn't move. Its vines hit Blurr who cried in pain. Heather asked Wheeljack and Sideswipe to get Blurr out of the vines' path while She and Hot shot fought it.

Wheeljack and Sideswipe got Blurr out of the vines' path before it could hurt him anymore as Heather threw the boomerang at the vines holding it. Heather did this several times until it fell to the ground. Heather used the star saber to attack it with Hot shot until it was dead. As it died, The Korok was spit out. It withered and died.

"Thank you, Swordlady and friends. When I was in there, I thought my time was over. I'm Makar. What brings you here?" Makar asked. "We came to get you for some ceremony" Blurr said in a weak voice. "The ceremony. I forgot about it. Now let's go" Makar said as Heather and Hot shot helped Blurr move warpped out with Wheeljack and Sideswipe who was holding Makar back to the forest haven.

"You guys made it back safely" The great deku tree said. "I'm really sorry, Great deku tree. I know you told me never to go near the forbidden woods but I didn't listen" Makar said whimpering. "It is okay. Just be more careful. Now play your music so the ceremony can begin" The great deku tree said smiling. "Okay" Makar said cheering getting a violen out. "I will play even harder to honor you guys from now on" Makar said playing a song which everyone enjoyed. Hot shot stood beside Heather who blushed at Hot shot.

Seeds appeared and the koroks except for Hollo and Makar grabbed them and bid them farwell. Blurr collapsed onto the ground. His eyes were closed and he was knocked out. Heather saw that and Knew something was wrong. After receiving Farore's pearl, Heather and Hot shot carried Blurr back to King.

"Blurr is wounded and Needs to rest. Get in now because we need to get the next pearl" King said. Heather got in first with Effie following her. Hot shot handed Blurr to her and Got on the talking boat. So did Wheeljack and Sideswipe. Heather used the wind waker to control the wind to the northwest and pulled the sail up. Hot shot laid Blurr down to rest as Heather sailed to the next island. Heather, Effie, Hot shot, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe looked at Blurr and were worried about him.

I don't anything of the transformers or the legend of Zelda. I do own Effie and Heather.


	6. Blurr's life, Juana's healing

Heather and her friend were sailing towards Greatfish isle. Blurr just woke up and He was still exchuasted. King didn't seem to care about Blurr's condition and just kept Sailing. Blurr's wounds needed new bandages because the old ones had sailed away with the wind. "King, I think Blurr needs to see a healer" Heather said concerned for her friend's condition. "We don't have time" King said. "King, Blurr is still wounded from the forbidden woods and everytime he wakes up, he is exchuasted" Heather said.

"Like I said, We don't have time" King said. "We need to get to Greatfish isle rightnow. We already had very little time when we left the forest haven" King said seeing Greatfish isle in the distance. "He losted alot of blood since his bandages were sailed away by the wind" Heather said. "He will be alright" King agrued. Heather knew it would no used to fight with King. Arguing with him was like fighting a water. It was useless.

Once they arrived at Greatfish isle, It was a reck. "We're too late" King said. Heather, Effie, and Hot shot got onto the island while Wheeljack and Sideswipe watched over Blurr. It was raining and Blurr could catch a fever or even a flu. "The water fairy, Juana, used to live here. She had a jewel called Nayru's pearl who she had since she was a baby. She also had healing powers which is useless" King said. "Heather, Hot shot" Quill said.

"I have a message for you. Juana had fled Greatfish isle while you were helping us. She is alive and is hiding on a island. It is the island of your birth. Outset Island" Quill said. "The pirates were so sad that you had 'died' but when I told them you were alive, they were so happy that they wanted to meet you on Windfall island" Quill said. "I would leave this place right now if I were you" Quill said. "Quill, Could you at least travel with us to Windfall Island and to outset Island?" Heather asked. "Yes, I was sent by Valoo to do so" Quill said.

"Juana is alive. Now let's go to Windfall and then to Outset" King said. Heather, Hot shot, Effie, and Quill got on King as Wheeljack set the sail up. Quill saw Blurr was asleep and Knew something was wrong. Heather told Quill what Happened to Blurr in the Forbidden woods and needed to see a Doctor. "Blurr is shivering from the rain and needs to see a doctor" Quill said looking at Blurr who was shivering from the rain. "I told King about Blurr's condition but He won't stop for Blurr so he could see a healer" Heather said.

Heather set Blurr's head on her lap as Hot shot kept King on the path to Windfall Island. Once there, Heather met with the pirates who were glad to see her alive. She was unharmed and gave her a bomb bag that could hold one hunderd bombs. There was even one hunderd bombs in it. After thanking them, Heather rushed to a late open store which sold supplies. Heather bought what she needed for Blurr's wounds and a waterproof blanket.

She made it back to the group and once again they sailed to outset island. Quill was not a doctor but Blurr was not doing well. King lectured Heather for going shopping after meeting with the pirates. Heather placed the blanket over Blurr who was still asleep. It felt like hours until they finally reach Outset island. "It is like time is frozen. It is not a bad idea to visit your hometown and visit your parents. Quill told me that they was shipwreck after their ship sunk. They had arrived after you left Outset island. Come back when you're done" King said as Heather, Hot shot, Effie, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and Blurr who was still asleep got out.

Heather led the group to her home including Blurr after covering him with the blanket. Heather opened the door and saw her parents alive. She missed them and ran towards them. "Mom, Dad" Heather said as her parents hugged her. They knew who she was. Heather asked her parents to let her new friend in. They agreed and saw the young men in Tunics which made them look like the hero of time.

"Let's bring them in" Link said. They tried to keep Blurr standing but he fell to the ground. Link went to Blurr who was on the ground and gently lifted him into his arms. Blurr was shivering from the rain and brought inside. Once the group was inside, Link laid Blurr on a soft mattress As Tetra placed a soft pillow under Blurr's head. "This should make him much more comfortable" Tetra said looking at Blurr who was still asleep.

"His clothes are wet and he have to remove them" Link said as He, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, and Tetra remove his wet clothes. Heather and Hot shot tended to Blurr's wounds and when his wounds were Bandaged, He was wrapped with some blankets. He had high faver and his wounds were infected. "Mom, Dad I'm not a little girl anymore so please let Hot shot, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, and I go see Juana" Heather said. "Okay, We'll kept a eye on Blurr" Tetra said as Link agreed with her.

Heather, Hot shot, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe went back to king. Effie stayed with Link and Tetra to tell Them what had Happened. King led the group to the back of the island. Heather used the bombs to blow the wall apart. King sailed inside the cave. Inside the cave, a young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes flew over to them. She wore a blue gown with nothing on her barefeet. She wore the zora sapphire around her neck and had light blue wings. She flew over to Heather Glad to see the princess of Hyrule alive.

"King of Red lions, I hope you know what the great sea is going on about" Juana said so everyone could understand. "It is good to see that you are safe. This must be the work of ganondorf" King said. "No, It is the work of Unicron. Ganondorf is dead forever" Juana said. "What do you mean?" King asked. "He learned of the greatest power of all of existance. I give your granddaughter this pearl" Juana said giving Heather Nayru's pearl.

"Thank you, Juana" King said. "Is there something that needs to be done?" Juana asked. "No. We're good" King said. "King, Wait" Heather said. Juana flew over to Heather and knew something was wrong. "A member of our crew is gravelly ill. He is seriously wounded and needs to see a healer. He has a high fever and King wouldn't stop for Blurr to rest. We knew a little bit of healing and we did what we could. Could You come with us?" Heather asked.

"Yes. I will come with you" Juana said. Once outside, Heather led the group to her home. Blurr wasn't doing so well and He could easily died. Juana walked over to Blurr and used some of her healing powers on blurr. When she was done, Blurr woke up.

The first thing he noticed was he was in Heather's home and surrounded by his friends. The Girl with the same blue eyes as he had and blue hair was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She was the girl King kept talking about when he woke up. It was Juana.

"He needs to rest for a while longer since he is still weak from the battle of the forest haven. I will tend to him while you guys get that power. Link, Tetra go with them. I'll keep a eye on Blurr" Juana said. Tetra and Link agreed and put some new clothes on. Link put a similar set of the green cloths he loves wearing even after failing to find a new hyrule. Tetra wore her new pirate clothes and went to join their daughter.

King was snoring when Link and Tetra appeared. They got on him with the twins, Anne and Pearl, on their talking boat. Wheeljack asked if he and Sideswipe could join them and they agreed. Wheeljack thought Anne was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Sideswipe thought that about Pearl. The twins both had long black hair to their knees and sky blue eyes.

King and the other talking boat never did get along. They went to the three triange Islands and placed one pearl on each island. The ground started shake and the tower of the gods appeared. Link and Tetra thought they would never see it again. Heather and Hot shot went inside with King leaving them to Blurr and Juana.

I don't own anything of transformers or the legend of Zelda. I do own Anne, Pearl, Heather, Effie, Juana, and the new talking boat.


	7. The tower of the gods

Where did king go?" Anne asked as Wheeljack placed his arm around her. "Went to get Blurr" Queen of blue tigers said. "We will watch for them" Queen said. Heather and Hot shot swam into the tower of the gods with Link and Tetra with them. Heather and Hot shot helped Heather's parents out of the water when they got inside the tower. Heather led the group to the second floor where Heather felt the triforce lead her to the room.

They went through the door and saw a statue of the being of knowledge. Hot shot saw Heather telling it to follow them. Hot shot carried it back to the first they entered. Hot shot put it down and saw it went onto the pillar. Heather learned the song of command and went to the next room. They got across the hole and entered the next room.

The statue of the being of emotion was there. Heather commanded it to come to her and it did. Tetra picked it up and they went back to the room where they entered. Heather and Hot shot used the grappling hook to get to the other side and told both Link and Tetra to wait there.

Heather and Hot shot got to the side they were heading towards. Heather and hot shot went into the room but it was soon locked. Heather and Hot shot saw a darknut and fought him. Hot shot and Heather slayed after taking his kinght belt. A chest appeared and Heather opened the chest to see a bow and arrow set. Heather saw through her pirate charm that king got Juana and Blurr who was still recovering and was waiting for them.

Heather used her new bow and arrow set to help the ones who were with them. They returned to the first room as the statue of the being of emotion joined the other one. They did the same thing for the third statue. Once the statue of the being of willpower was with the other statues, The foursome were lifted to the third floor as Heather got the boss key. Link and Tetra used a bombchu to get the monsters dead.

Heather opened the door and led the group outside and up the stairs to the top of the tower. Heather opened it and saw another monster appeared. Heather used her arrows to break its eyes. Hot shot used Heather's bombs when it fell and its mouth opened.

They did them a few time before they defeated the monster. They passed the test together and were warped to the top of the tower. Heather and Hot shot used the grappling hook to ring the silver bell. Once the bell started to ring, the group were teleported back to the bottom of the towers. Heather, Hot shot, Link, and Tetra were on king who sailed with Queen of blue tigers who he didn't get along with.

"Welldone, Heather. It would appeared to see that Heather is indeed a true Heroine with Hot shot as her lover and her Parents as good teachers but do not think that the quest ends here. Once we enter the ring to the world below, your true journey will begin. Are all of you ready?" King asked. They all nodded and Both King and Queen entered the right of light to the world below. Their true journey began.

So Hot shot, Blurr, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe are ready for the next challage. Optimus, the autobots, Megatron, the decepticons, and the kids will appear in the next chapter. I don't own anything of the transformers or the legend of zelda. I do own Heather, Queen, Effie, Anne, Pearl, and Juana.


	8. Autobots and the master sword

Optimus and the other autobots along with the kids didn't how long they were in this forcefeild. The day after they wept for the loss of the four fallen autobots, Optimus, the autobots, Megatron, the decepticons, and the kids were brought here. The autobots wore tunics instead of their armor and they were organic.

Megatron and the decepticons except for Megatron were frozen when They got here and at least they didn't cause them trouble. Optimus saw something appeared from the gray sky and two boats. He didn't know what they were and ran back into the castle.

_Meanwhile_

Heather and her friends and parents saw a land that Was thought to be a myth. "Is it Alantis?" Blurr asked. Blurr was still injured but he was strong enough to stand on his own. "No. I heard stories about this place eversince I was a baby. After King took me in, I found pictures of it. They were pictographs but I knew it was real" Heather said. Once King and Queen were in the garden, King told them to go inside.

"Where are we?" Blurr asked as Juana helped him out of king. "We are in the long lost kingdom from the legends" Heather said. "No she doesn't" King said quickly. "Where are we?" Hot shot asked. "We are in Hyrule" Heather said. Heather waited for Blurr to catch up as he walked with Juana supporting him. They went inside the castle and Heather saw a picture that looked like King only Hylian form.

Heather knew where to find the power they needed and needed help moving the stones to the form of the triforce. Hot shot helped her and knew someone was watching them. Hot shot saw the decepticons and knew that something was wrong. Heather and Hot shot put the stones into the force of the triforce and they started to glow.

The statue of the hero of time moved to reveal some stairs. Hot shot followed Heather to the Basement with his friends and knew a few people were following them. Hot shot saw them and knew they would follow him. He knew they were the autobots. Even Megatron followed them. He wanted to see the greatest power of all of existance.

Optimus and the group followed The strange group to a room and saw a sword.

_With Heather _

Heather and Hot shot walked over to the sword and knew it was what they seeked. Heather grabbed its handle with Hotshot's hold on it too. They pulled it free from the stone and saw the stone disappeared. Heather saw the place had color returning to the place and saw the master sword had chosen her to its master forever. Megatron saw it and went for it only for it to burn him when he touched it.

"Why did that blade choose you and why did it burn me?" Megatron demanded. "It chose me because My ancestors used it. It burned you because you have a evil heart. This is the master sword AKA the blade of Evil's bane. It has the power to repel evil" Heather said holding the sword in her hands. Megatron could not believe that the sword stopped him. It was indeed the most powerful weapon in all of existance.

I don't anything of the transformers or the legend of zelda. I do own Heather, Queen, Juana, Anne, and Pearl.


End file.
